


let me grow upon you

by ciinnamon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciinnamon/pseuds/ciinnamon
Summary: his chest squeezes and his lungs burn as though she’d kissed him into several new dimensions.
Relationships: George Harrison & Reader, George Harrison/Original Character(s), George Harrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	let me grow upon you

**Author's Note:**

> suffering from awful writer’s block, so i attempted a short piece of darling george (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

george wanted to kiss her. her with lips defined by mirth and glistening the shade of pomegranates, possibly _tasting_ such a way. 

her neck was nestled in the itchy fabric of her plaided scarf,  _warm_.  george could feel her blood rushing beneath his fingertips as he pressed them against her pulse, sensing the staccato beat and aligning it with all the music bursting at the seams of his imagination. he followed the resonance of her pulse throughout her body, wanting to kiss her neck, kiss her wrists, kiss her chest—anything to conceive art from her mere existing. 

her indigo veins reminded him of the mandevillas growing along his garden fence, the softness of her skin akin to their petals. george could capture their flowery aroma emanating from her, seemingly breathing through her in the time of their basking. and her lips, her lips held a faint gloss of bourbon that he could taste and succumb to inebriation from.

so simple she was, his darling one. 

so simple, yet simultaneously intricate.

george had so much to say although when he parts his lips, nothing more than a warm breath thrusts through them, dancing through a terse fog as it hits the wintry atmosphere. a sigh, a lilting plea in pursuit of her natural grace.

_ let me into your heart. _

she leans her head against his, the sleek strands of his chestnut hair falling over her forehead like a veil, one george desired to lift and kiss as if making her his forever. 

something in her gesture whispered words through a silence, words that found him amidst the intimacy of his flourishing garden. she wished to be as close to him as he was to her, perhaps wishing to melt into him, grow into him, become one with him. his heart is heavy like an impregnated cloud, and all he yearned for was to rain his love upon her. 

he tries again. a gentle parting of his lips, a frail emittance: _“_ _ all i have is yours”. _

and when she too exhales in that speechless, lovesick manner, his dreams ascend into paradise. his camellias, carnations, and roses bloom. his chest squeezes and his lungs burn as though she’d kissed him into several new dimensions. his elation exceeds, and the burning desire to experience her life against his lips grew insubordinate.

she was his.


End file.
